Samantha
by ASiriuslyGleekyTimeLord
Summary: Sequel to Reunion, you will need to read that first.  Rose, Jack and the Doctor are back in Pete's world and find out some rather interesting things about the youngest Time Lady, Samantha.  Fluff in later chapters, but not too much.  Read and review pleas
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who...curse you BBC!!!

A/N: Well, here it is my friends, the sequel to Reunion, Samantha!!! I really hope that you all like this one as much if not more than Reunion, it has a little less action, little more humor and romance, but it's still freaking sweet in my opinion. I've hit a writer's block in the sequel to this one, so, if by the time you are done with this story and you have an idea you would like to see in the third, tell me and I'll see what I can do. Please read and review!!! And may your screwdrivers stay sonic!

Last time…

"Rose, please don't do this! Don't die! Please Rose, I love you!"

"My body changed so I could…"

"Have our child?"

"I'm a Time Lady, Jack."

"Oh Jackie, I'm home! Did ya miss me?"

"I'm gonna kill ya!"

"Rose!"

The Doctor spun around, his daughter safe in his arms, and watched in horror as Rose collapsed. He handed Samantha to Jackie and fell next to Rose, searching for a pulse.

"Rose! Rose, come on, wake up!" he shouted. When he found her pulse, he picked her up and started for the house. "Pete! Take me to Rose's room!" he yelled as Mickey held the door open for them.

"Is mummy going to be alright?" the Doctor heard Samantha ask from where she still stood with Jackie.

"Mummy's going to be just fine," he called. "After all, I am the Doctor!"

Now, the Doctor knew how helpless Rose felt when he was unconscious just after his regeneration. With this being her first regeneration, her body wasn't used to the strain it put on the person. In fact, the Doctor was surprised that Rose had lasted that long before passing out as she had, but she was Rose, she was strong.

So, there he was, sitting in a chair next to her bed. Pete had set up a little cot for him in the corner, but he didn't want to leave Rose's side. Everyone else had gone to bed, knowing that Rose was safe as long as the Doctor was with her.

Jack and Mickey had kept Samantha occupied until she went to bed. The Doctor was thankful, he was so worried about Rose that he wasn't sure what to do with his daughter.

"Oh Rose, you've done a fantastic job raising her," he said, then yawned. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was two o'clock in the morning and he hadn't slept in three months, he was due. The Doctor glanced at the cot in the corner, but then looked back at the bed where Rose lay. He kicked off his shoes, stood up and crawled into bed next to her. He lay there, staring at her and stroking her cheek gently. "You are incredible beautiful, Rose Tyler; it's obvious where Samantha got her looks from."

Then, he lay his head down on the pillow and went to sleep.

A few hours later, the Doctor woke up a tiny bit, only to feel a little weight against his chest, between him and Rose. Oh great, he thought to himself, we're being attacked. But when he opened his eyes to check, he saw something that melted his hearts. There, wedged between Rose and himself, was Samantha. Uncovered, she shivered in the cool night air.

Careful not to disturb her, he slid out of bed, walked over to the cot and pulled off the blanket. He walked back over to the bed and covered Samantha. Then he crawled back in a smiled as his daughter snuggled up against him. Rose was right, he didn't need to worry about being alone ever again and he went back to sleep with that thought in his head.

A/N: Okay, everybody go "Awwwwwww…" and review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who…I hate fate…

A/N: Okay guys, I know I'm evil, but I'm very sorry, I was sooooo into the Harry Potter hype because it is my…gasp…first love, slightly, just slightly, before Doctor Who. But yeah, so I had the movie and then the last book. And then, I got to thinking. My favorite character's actor, Gary Oldman (if you can guess my all time favorite character, then you get a cookie) is gonna be needing something to do now, so why don't we combine the best of both worlds? Can anyone else here say Gary Oldman for the 11th Doctor?! It's soooooo freaking perfect! He's British and it will continue a line of Harry Potter actors as the Doctor. So, here's the second chapter of Samantha, and when you review, you can tell me that you hate me for making you wait, but please also tell me what you think of Gary for the next Doctor. Please!!!!!!!!!!!!

The next morning, the Doctor awoke completely refreshed. Samantha was still fast asleep next to Rose, so he got up and went downstairs, where he found Pete drinking coffee at the kitchen table.

"Sleep well?" Pete asked as the Doctor sat down next to him.

"Oh, you saw?"

"I checked in before I came down. It's alright," he said, noting the Doctor's panicked expression. "When did Samantha come in?"

"Sometime after two, that's when I conked out. I just woke up a while later and she was there."

"She must have had another nightmare," Pete said, standing up and putting water on the stove to boil for tea.

"Nightmares?"

"Samantha gets nightmares at least three times a week. The started last year, and only once or twice a month, but now, now she wakes up in the middle of the night three times a week with no idea as to why she's scared out of her mind. So, she goes in and crawls in with Rose afterwards."

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"Oh nothing…maybe…maybe not, but it can wait until Rose wakes up," the Doctor replied. "So, still a very nice place you have here."

"Thanks, it was hard having this huge place as empty as it was after the Cybermen attack. It was a blessing for me when they came through, it wasn't as cold and lonely anymore," Pete said, sitting back down.

"I know what that feels like," the Doctor whispered. When Rose had joined him, the cold, empty TARDIS had been filled with a new life, and so had he.

"If you want to stay here, there's plenty of room."

"Thanks, but no, Rose, Samantha and I will be living in the TARDIS. You and Jackie could always come with us if you wanted to, I mean, there no shortage on space."

"I don't think that Jackie and I could live that way anymore."

The teakettle started screeching, so Pete got up and pulled out a cup. "Could you make that two please?"

Pete and the Doctor looked towards the door and saw Jack come walking in. Pete nodded and grabbed another cup as Jack sat next to the Doctor.

"That daughter of yours is a handful," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"She acts like her parents," Pete said, handing his two guests their tea and returning to his coffee. Jack and Pete then looked at the Doctor who sipped his tea and then saw how they were staring at him.

"What?" he asked, but Jack just chuckled.

"Any idea when Rose is going to wake up?" Pete asked.

"No. For me, it was a matter of how long it would take for my body to fix itself. Rose passed out because this was her first regeneration and her body's not used to the strain that can be caused. It could be a few more hours, a few more days, a few more…"

"How about right now?" Rose asked, walking in. The Doctor jumped up and ran over to her. He looked her over, and when he was satisfied that she wasn't going to die in the near future, led her over to the table. Pete had gotten another cup of tea and set it down in front of her. "Thanks," she whispered.

"How are you feeling?" the Doctor asked, sitting down next to her.

"Tired, very tired," she replied, sipping her tea. "What happened to me?"

"It's just a simple side effect of the regeneration process, that's all," he said, reassuringly.

"Where's Samantha?" Pete asked.

"She's still up in the bed."

"Which is where you're going," the Doctor said. Rose opened her mouth to protest, but he held up his hand. "We're not risking your health, besides, you just said yourself that you're tired. Come on," he said, standing up and holding out his hand. She took it and they left the kitchen. As soon as they were out of view of her father and Jack, the Doctor felt Rose lean heavily on him. He stopped and scooped her up into his arms.

"I didn't want them to worry," she whispered, resting her head on his chest.

"It'll worry them more if you get up and around before you're ready for it," he said, a bit colder than he had intended.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

He walked into her room and they saw Samantha wide-awake in the bed.

"Hi sweetie," Rose said. "Why don't you go downstairs and see if grandpa and Uncle Jack won't make you pancakes for breakfast?"

Samantha smiled and jumped out of bed. "Are you better mummy?"

"I will be, you just go play with Uncle Jack, alright?" Samantha nodded and ran out the door.

"Now, you go back to sleep," the Doctor said, laying her down on the bed.

"Stay with me?" Rose asked. He nodded and crawled in next to her. She snuggled up against him.

"So, she gets the cuddling thing from you, makes sense," the Doctor laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, last night, when Samantha came in, she snuggled right up agains me, much as you are doing right now." 

"Well, you are quite snuggleable."

"I'm also quite snoggable," he said grinning. "But, since you are to rest right now, I will only give you a taste." He leaned down and gently pecked her on the cheek.

"Aww, that's it?"

"Until you're better, yes."

"Fine," she sighed, closing her eyes.

He felt her breathing gradually slow down as she fell asleep. The Doctor was glad that Rose was on the mend; he had been scared there for a while. Why was it that she could do that to him? Maybe I've been alone for so long, he thought, that I've forgotten what it's like to worry about another's safety. Well, now he was going to be worrying a lot more, with Samantha coming into the picture. She would have to learn what it was like to be a Time Lady, but so would Rose for that matter. However, something was different about their daughter, he could sense it. She wasn't like other Time Ladies, and he had a feeling that these nightmares would tell him why…

A/N: Okay, I know it's kind of a short chapter, so I might end up combining the next two chapters into one for you all, since you've been so nice in waiting all this time. So, remember, when you review, tell me what you think of Gary for Doctor, okay! May your screwdrivers stay sonic!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, I know that it's been a while since an update, but you guys have been so great and not wanting to kill me, so guess what, good things come to those who wait. This one has a pretty funny part, or at least I think so, however, if you don't know what a Cabbage Patch kid is, then this might be lost on you. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the Cabbage Patch kids franchise, so please don't sue me!

Rose slept until late in the afternoon and woke to a Time Lord who was grinning from ear to ear.

"What?"

"Our daughter has been terrorizing Jack and Mickey all day long. It's a quite amusing to hear."

They listened for a moment as Samantha laughed and Jack and Mickey attempted to explain where it was that babies came from.

"Well, you see, there's this garden," Mickey started.

"More like a cabbage patch," Jack interrupted.

"Yeah, a cabbage patch. And when the babies are ready, a big bird…"

"Stork."

"Right, a stork comes, grabs a baby and takes it to a waiting mummy and daddy…"

Rose and the Doctor couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. "I'll be the one to explain the whole where do babies come from thing," he said, catching his breath.

"Just make sure that I'm there for it. That is something that I wouldn't miss for the world," Rose said, still laughing her head off.

"Oh, you'll be there, don't worry. Are you better?"

"Yeah, shall we go do damage control?"

"Why not?"

The Doctor got up and offered his hand to Rose. She took it and he helped her up. Together they walked down into the living room where Jack, Mickey and Samantha were sitting around the fireplace.

"Mummy!" Samantha exclaimed, running up and hugging Rose. "Daddy!" she added and hugged the Doctor too.

"Have you been causing trouble for Uncle Jack and Uncle Mickey?" Rose asked a smile still pasted on her face.

"She's been an angel," Jack said. "We've been…"

"Yeah, we heard," the Doctor said, grinning.

"Is all of that true Daddy?" Samantha asked, looking up into her father's chocolate brown eyes with two the same color and sparkling with life.

"No honey, I'll explain everything to you when you're a bit older, quite a bit older."

Rose and the Doctor sat down on the couch and Samantha climbed up into the Doctor's lap.

"Samantha?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"Your granddad told me that you have a lot of nightmares, but you can't remember what they are after you wake up. Is that true?"

"Uh huh."

"Would you mind if I came with you into one of your nightmares?"

"No Daddy, but how are you going to do that?"

"It's on of those special things I can do. Do you mind if we go there now?"

"I guess not."

"Okay," he said, placing his hand on her forehead, "I just want you to close your eyes and relax."

Samantha did so and the Doctor closed his eyes too. A few moments later, Samantha fell backwards and the Doctor caught her in his arms.

"What is it?" Rose asked as the Doctor lay Samantha down on the couch and kneeled beside her.

"Something's fishy about these nightmares, and I want to find out what," he replied, once again placing his hand on Samantha's forehead. "See you in a few," he said as he dove into his daughter's mind.

A/N: Okay, so this was where the chapter was supposed to end, but since I haven't updated in forever, I thought that I would throw in the next chapter too! Don't you love me? I'll go with extremely like if that's too much! And while the previous chapter, if it were to have a title, would have been "Where do babies come from?" and this one would be "The return of the Bad Wolf". So, who thinks they know where the Bad Wolf is?

He saw Samantha standing a few yards from him, so the Doctor walked up next to his daughter.

"Daddy?" she whispered.

"What sweetie?"

"I'm scared."

"Oh, there's no need for that. I'm right here Samantha, and this is a dream anyway, so no one can hurt you."

"So why do I feel so strange?"

The Doctor was about to reply, but stopped when he heard a growl come from behind them. The pair spun around and saw a Sycorax standing there, sword already in hand! The Doctor tried to react, but was too slow. The sword slashed across his chest and he was thrown backwards. White-hot pain streaked across his vision as his hand flew to the cut, where blood was already streaming out. He heard Samantha scream and lifted his head up to his daughter who was staring in horror at her hands.

"No, please," she whimpered as they began glowing. The Sycoraz raised its arms to strike at her, but as he lowered it, he began to dissolve. A moment later, the alien dissolved completely.

"Sa…man…tha," the Doctor gasped, feeling his life slipping away. She ran over to him and placed her hands on his chest. The next instant, the gash was sealed.

"Daddy! What's happening?!" she cried, throwing herself into his open arms. He held her as she cried.

"Shh," he whispered. "It's going to be okay. Just rest and everything will be better when you wake up."

He used his mind to push her deeper into a sleeping state and then pulled out of her mind and returning to his body.

"Doctor!" he heard Rose shout as he came to. He opened his eyes and found himself lying on his back…on the other side of the room.

"I want the number of that bus," he said sitting up. Rose was kneeling next to him, as were Jack and Mickey. Samantha was sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"What happened?" Rose asked. "One minute you're kneeling there and the next, you're flying across the room backwards."

"Sycorax," he muttered.

"Holy crap. Did you find out what's going on?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, Rose, you aren't the Bad Wolf."

"What?! Yes I am, I was able to destroy all of those Daleks and bring Jack back to life and all of that crap!"

"Okay, let me rephrase that. You were the Bad Wolf, but now Samantha is the Bad Wolf."

"That's not possible, it would kill her!"

"No it wouldn't, that's the beauty of it!" the Doctor said, jumping up and helping Roe to her feet. "You still have a remnant of power inside of you, and I still have a remnant inside of me. So, naturally, our daughter would have more power and her body would have the ability to handle it!"

"So, what's with these nightmares?" Jack asked.

"They're a result of the Bad Wolf revealing itself. Samantha has no idea what's going on at all."

"Why doesn't she remember anything?" Rose asked.

"When she uses the powers in her dreams, it's because something very bad happens. This time it was because I was cut open by a Sycorax and blood was everywhere," he said, walking over and sitting next to his daughter on the couch and pulling Rose onto his lap. "She dissolved the Sycorax, Rose, just like you dissolved all of those Daleks on Satellite 5. Then she just healed the giant gaping chest wound. I think the amnesia is a gift from the Bad Wolf energy, so that Samantha doesn't have to remember the fear and the pain."

"Okay, you guys need a break," Jack said, standing up and crossing his arms. "Go on, Mick and I will keep an eye on the munchkin."

"Alright, why don't you two work on the baby talk while we're gone?" the Doctor said, heading for the door with Rose. "How about we head out for some chips?"

"Why that sounds lovely!" Rose replied, grinning.

"Okay, but I need to grab something from the TARDIS first."

A/N: Okay guys, you know what's coming next. Press that wee little button on the bottom of the page and tell me what you thought! Plus, tell me what you think the Doctor needs to get from the TARDIS before he and Rose can go out. Oh my, can you feel it in the air? Can you feel the storm that's coming? Mwahahahahahahaha!!! I'm soooooooo evil! Review my friends!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, I know I've been away for like ever, so I wanted to get the end of Samantha to you, so you can be happy while I try to overcome the huge bought of writer's block I have at the very beginning of the sequel! If you guys have any idea after you read the end of this story, please include it in you review! May your screwdrivers stay sonic!

"Oh, these are so good!"

"I know, I can't believe that I haven't taken one bite of chip in five years."

"You haven't had any chips since Bad Wolf Bay?" Rose asked shocked.

"No, I would always remember our first date and then, let's just say it's been hard for me," the Doctor replied, staring at her. She blushed and looked down at the table, taking another bite of chip.

"What are we going to do about Samantha and the Bad Wolf?"

"I'll train her, all she needs to do is learn control. Who knows, we might all live even longer than we already are going to if she is able to learn how to control the healing aspect of her powers."

"I'm so relieved that at least now I know what's going on. I felt so helpless when she would come into my room after she had a nightmare 'cause I didn't know how to help her."

"There's something we need to talk about," the Doctor said, putting down his fork. Rose followed suit and stared at him.

"Rose, we have a daughter, a beautiful daughter, and we have a responsibility to her."

"Oh, don't tell me that you want to stop traveling!" Rose exclaimed, panicked.

"Far from it! Samantha deserves to see what all is out there. However, we have the responsibility to make her life as normal as is possible in our far from normal lives, a mum and dad just like everyone else."

"What do you…" Rose broke off as she saw the Doctor stand, push in his chair and drop down onto one knee. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small red box. She covered her mouth as a huge grin spread across his face, that goofy grin that was his and his alone.

"Rose Marion Tyler, I love you with all of my two hearts. And I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. So Roes, will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box and revealing a rose gold band with a diamond cut into the shape of a rose dead center.

"Yes!" Rose breathed, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. The Doctor, still grinning, pulled the ring out of the box. Rose took her left hand from her mouth and held it out to her fiancé, who placed the ring on her finger. The instant it was in place, the diamond started turning colors, causing Rose to gasp.

"That diamond is from Gallifrey, one of my few remaining possessions from home. It's very special, it takes the shpae of whatever you want. I thought a rose would be appropriate, but if you want to change it, you…"

"It's perfect," she said smiling.

The Doctor stood up, grinning, dropped a tenner on the table and grabbed Rose's hand. "Shall we go tell our family about the good news?"

"Oh yes, let's!"

Jack and Mickey had put Samantha in her bed by the time the happy couple got home. Pete and Jackie were back from a day of shopping. As soon as Pete had told his wife that Rose was going to be okay, Jackie had wanted to get out for the day. So, they were all sitting around the fireplace when the Doctor and Rose walked in.

"Oh Rose!" Jackie exclaimed, jumping up and running over to her daughter. "You're alright!"

"Never been better Mum," Rose replied, hugging her mother. "We have something we want to tell you all."

"What's that sweetie?" Pete asked.

"Well," she started, looking at the Doctor, who nodded, "the Doctor asked me to marry him and I said yes!"

There was absolute silence in the room until Jack got up, walked over and gave Rose a kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations girl!" Then he went to move towards the Doctor, but Rose grabbed him.

"Nuh uh, he's mine!" she said, and Jack grinned before returning to his seat.

"Oh honey, I'm so happy for you!" Jackie said, giving her daughter a kiss, and then turning to the Doctor. "Welcome to the family!" she exclaimed, kissing him on the cheek. "And if you hurt her, I swear I'll kill ya!"

"Mum!"

"What, you're my daughter, it's my right to threaten the boyfriend!"

"It's alright Rose, not like I'm getting treated an differently," the Doctor said, earning him a slap from his future mother-in-law. "Hey, Pete, Mickey, play a round of rock-paper-scissors, right now."

"What for?" Mickey asked.

"Just do it!"

The two men looked at each other, balled their hands into fists, shook three times and…

"Paper covers rock! I win!" Pete exclaimed.

"Alright Pete, you're my best man!" the Doctor said, high-fiving his future father-in-law.

"Mum, will you be my maid of honor?" Rose asked.

"Course I will Rose!"

Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand and smiled as he pulled her into his chest. Finally they were going to get married!

"I'm tired," Rose said, kissing the Doctor. "I think I'll turn in early." She headed for the stairs, grinning.

"I better come with you, just to make sure you don't relapse," the Doctor replied, following her up the stairs. "You go ahead and get changed, I'm going to check on Samantha."

"Rose headed for her room and closed the door behind her. The Doctor slowly continued down the hallway. He reached the end and realized that he didn't know whether the room on the left of the right was his daughter's. He opened the door on the right and found a huge bedroom with a rather large bed and votive candles all over. "Pete and Jackie's," he whispered to himself. He turned to the door on the left and pushed it open. The walls were a very light shade of pink and his daughter was fast asleep in a small bed at the center of the room. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief; it didn't seem as though there was any problem from that afternoon.

"Oh Doctor!" Rose said from the end of the hall as he closed the door. "Your future wife is waiting!"

The Doctor turned and headed back down the hall, but Rose met him halfway and pinned him against the wall, leaning in and kissing him.

"That's a very short…I mean nice! Nice pink gown," the Doctor commented, flustered, on the nightgown that she was wearing that only went halfway down her thighs, ending above her knees. Rose grinned and started to drag him back to her room.

"Help! Help me!"

The Doctor froze, as did Rose, both looking towards Samantha's room. Then he yanked his hand from hers and bolted back down the hall as though there was an army of Daleks on his heels, Rose not too far behind him. He heard steps pounding up the stairs as he reached the door, throwing it open.

"Daddy!"

To be continued…

A/N: Well, what do you think? I have the first chapter of Wedding, the sequel, written, but I want to have more than that before I start posting, so please, if you have any ideas, give them in a review or private message me. And don't think that I've left Jack out of the wedding. Far from it, he has a very important part, and if you think about it and what his whole title is, you'll figure it out. So, push the button, come on, you know you want to!


End file.
